My Sucked Up Life
by MyxPassionxIsxWriting
Summary: After Miley was raped by Jake, who will help her get through this difficult time? Liley.I know the summery sucks, but please read the story. R
1. Chapter 1: Why Me?

The Life of a Perfect Teen (Or Not)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana.

You would think that my life would be perfect. I mean, everybody does. I have a great family and amazing friends. But then _it_ happened to me. How could _it _

happen to me? And if you don't know what _it_ means, then you've been living under a rock. Or maybe not. Incase you don't know what _it_ means, _it_ means

rape. I bet all of you are gasping right now. I wouldn't nor will ever believe it either. But I have to get past denial.

I couldn't believe I was raped by someone I trusted and maybe even loved. It was all too hard to believe. I thought I could trust him. I mean, I thought I could

be his love for life. The way he looked at me when he understood what I was going through, the way he would hold him, the way he would do anything for

me. At least, that's what I thought. Now I can do nothing but despise him.

I will never trust him again. How could he do this? He was the last person who I thought would do this to me. I thought he understood my life. My deep,

hidden past. But he didn't. He hurt me badly. He made me feel dirty and unclean. I shudder at the thought now. But if it wasn't for one person, I wouldn't

have gotten through with my life.

I, Miley Stuart, was raped by Jake Ryan. This is my story.

**A/N:** I'll try to make the chapters long for you guys. This is just the beginning, and I need your help to see how long I should make this series. So, press that purple button and review for me.

Oh, and by the way, I know Jake Ryan would never do that, but that's why this is fiction.


	2. Chapter 2: It Happens

My Sucked Up Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana

It was Sunday, and I woke up feeling fine. Me and Lilly were going to the beach to swim for a while, then watch home movies with Oliver. I smiled as I took

a bath and put on fresh clothes. After some pancakes and a quick goodbye to my dad, I headed to the beach with my bikini in a bag. Lilly was there, smiling

brightly. I loved these days with her. It gave me a break from all the stress of being Hannah Montana. "Hey Miley." she said. "Hey Lilly. Ready for our day?"

I asked her, referring to today. "Heck yeah!" she said, laughing. I laughed as well, diving into the water since we were already waist-deep. She followed as

well, and when I stared at her, she splashed water at me, which quickly woke me from my trance. You see, I've had a crush on Lilly for about a year now. I

love her looks, her personality, everything about her. I wasn't going to admit either. I didn't want her to think I was a weirdo because I was bisexual. I

snapped out of my trance as another bit of water splashed on me. "Hey!" I laughed as she rolled her eyes playfully. After a bit of playing, we got out of the

water, and she headed home. I was just getting near my house, ready to call Oliver to come by, when someone garbed me and forcefully pushed me inside a

house. I was getting scared. "Scream, or your dead?" said a familiar voice."Jake? Is that you? What are you doing?" I asked him, whimpering. "Shut up,

Miley. Don't you DARE talk." he said in a low, dangerous voice. Tears started to fall from my eyes as I was forced up a flight of stairs and pushed down

hard on a bed. "Stop it!" I yelled at him. "Shut up!" he yelled back. I trembled as he yanked my clothes off, as well as his. He penetrated me and forcefully

went up and down. I screamed loudly, hoping that someone helped me. He began to kiss my neck, and I wiggled so he wouldn't do anything."Stay still!" he

screamed. "No!" I shot back. I wasn't going to let him get to me. I was going to show me that I was a strong, independent woman. Just then, I could hear

someone knock on the door."Miley?" yelled a familiar voice. "Lilly!" I yelled as loud as I could. _Come one Lilly. Help me out here! _,I screamed in my head.

"Miley! Hang on! I'm gonna help you." screamed Lilly. A couple of seconds later, I could hear the door open up. There stood Lilly with a screwdriver. "Let

go of my friend, you...you...jerk." she screamed. Somewhere in my mind I could hear myself laugh at what Lilly just said. But the rest of me was to busy

crying and shaking. Lilly pushed him off, uncovering my V-Spot. Lilly blushed as she handed me my clothes. I gladly put them on as Lilly continued hitting him

just as he got near me. Jake was bleeding and his eyes had gotten red with rage. I hit him hard in a fist and he fell down, unconscious. Wow. I didn't know I

was that strong. I quickly took Lilly's hand and ran down the stairs and out the door. We finally got to my house and we quickly hid in there, locking the door.

We quickly call the police, and in a matter of minutes they had tracked down Jake and caught him. "Ok, Jake Ryan. Tsk, tsk. And we thought you were

going big...Get in the car." said the police officer. Jake glared at me and said. "I'll be out soon. You'll see. And wait until you see what I'll do to you and

Lilly." He was pushed into the police car and they drove off. "Relax Miley. They all say that. You know they don't mean it." said Lilly, her voice a bit shaky.

"But Lilly...what if he meant it?" I said as I started to sob, Lilly came over and hugged me, softly rubbing my hair to calm me down. We stayed there, crying

on the couch, all night.

**A/N:** Ok. So..This was a BIG surprise to me. 7 reviews in one day? Wow...Let's keep this up. I need more people to review so that I could know how long this series should be.


End file.
